


It's the kiss

by LittleMissKnowItAll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Daryl and Judith moments, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, confused Carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll
Summary: Domestic Daryl and Rick in Alexandria. Their first kiss goes by unnoticed...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for domestic Daryl and Rick and I need more 'Daryl and Judith being cute together' moments in my life so voila... 
> 
> Just a little something to get me through the pain that is the season 7 premiere ;)  
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> I would love to hear from you, so please leave some kudos or a comment if you like it <3

The first time it happened, neither man noticed. 

It was morning, the soft sunlight coming in through the window. Rick was in the kitchen, feeding Judith, while Carl stood at the counter, making himself a sandwich. The house was quiet, everybody else either asleep or on watch. A soft noise from upstairs made Rick sit up straighter, taking the stumbling noise as a sign that Daryl was not only awake but also coming down the stairs. He’d been on watch until late, but he never seemed to be able to sleep in like a normal person the morning after. It made Rick tired just thinking about the meagre two hours of sleep the hunter had had. Getting up, he got a second mug out of a cupboard and filled it with some steaming hot coffee. He placed it on the side of the table and sat down next to Judith again as the other man entered the kitchen. He grunted a ‘mornin’ as he sat down at the table, taking a grateful sip of the dark liquid before focussing on Judith. The little girl had been drawn to the hunter from the beginning and Rick couldn’t help but smile whenever he saw those two together. This morning was no different as Daryl’s face lit up at Judith’s toothy grin and grabby hands in his direction. 

Rick was thankful for the distraction, putting the spoon back in the jar as he took a bite of the sandwich Carl had placed in front of him a minute ago. Taking a big bite, he had trouble controlling his smile when he saw an identical sandwich land in front of Daryl. The hunter looked up at Carl, surprised at the kind gesture as the young Grimes nodded at him before turning back to the counter to finally fix his own sandwich. 

Eating the sandwich in record time, Rick went back to feeding Judith, who had been trying to get a hold of the spoon for a good 3 minutes now. 

“So what are you up to today?” Rick asked as he turned to Carl, who was still leaning against the counter, finally eating his sandwich. 

“Gonna help Maggie out”, Carl said, before elaborating, “Enid knows some things about growing your own vegetables so…”

Nodding, Rick smiled at his son. Carl was finally able to be a kid again, to get his hands and clothes dirty from playing, to read comic books …to have a crush.  
“Sounds good” Rick smiled, before turning back to Judith.

“You?” Carl asked, putting his plate in the sink.

“I’m going to have a special day with this beautiful girl” Rick responded, grinning at Judith as he ran a hand through her soft hair. “Her babysitter’s busy entertaining my other kid so...” He added with a laugh. 

Their laughing was interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by Abraham’s head popping in through the door. “Anyone home?”

“In here”, Rick yelled back. 

“Full house”, the man smiled as he entered the kitchen. “Rick, do you have a moment? We’re working on reinforcing those walls we spoke about, but we could really use a third set of hands”

“I can…” Daryl responded, but Rick cut him off. “I’ll meet you there in ten, ok? Just let me get dressed”

With a nod, the other man left as Daryl turned to Rick. “Rick..”

“Come on Daryl, you’ve barely had any sleep.” Rick said quickly, before putting up his hands, “I can’t tell you what to do with your day, but please, enjoy your free morning. Take a shower, drink some coffee, go hunting, whatever okay?”

To everyone’s surprise, Daryl just nodded before pointing at Judith. “Looks like I’ll take care of this one”

Rick wanted to point at Carl, tell him to take care of his daughter to give Daryl some rest but the smile the hunter gave his little girl made him fall silent. So he just nodded, before getting up and going upstairs. 

He came back into the kitchen less than three minutes later, fully dressed and smiling. Carl was sitting at the table now, playing with Judith’s hands, as Daryl stood at the counter with a fresh cup of coffee. 

“Be good today”, Rick said, leaning down to kiss his little girl. “You too”, he added with a smile as he put a hand on Carl’s shoulder. The young man huffed out a laugh with a cheery, “Can’t make any promises”. 

Passing Daryl on his way out, he took the hunter’s mug, taking a small sip of his coffee before handing it back. Daryl smiled at him, they’d been sharing their food and drinks since the beginning, although now, it was more like a habit than a need. “You too”, Rick smiled, before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the hunter’s lips. With a final wave towards Judith and a stunned Carl, Rick left the house. 

Carl looked over at Daryl, ready to say something before deciding to let it go for now. “I, ah…I gotta go, see ya later” 

As the door closed behind Carl, Daryl sat down opposite Judith. “Seems like it’s just the two of us today” Judging from the little girl’s giggles, she didn’t mind one bit. 

Taking the little girl out of her high chair, Daryl kissed the top of her head. And that’s when it hit him. 

***

Rick was ashamed to admit that it took him a bit longer to realize his actions. It wasn’t until he got home later that morning, seeing the hunter holding a sleeping Judith that the kiss seemed to make an appearance in his head again. “Shit”

The hunter murmured softly as Rick entered the house, acknowledging his presence. “I was just about to put this little one to bed”, he said as he saw Rick’s face. He knew that look, had been the owner of said look not too long ago and he knew that they needed to talk. 

“I can…”, Rick started, stretching his arms out half-heartedly. 

“I’ve got it”, Daryl responded softly, feet already on the stairs. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen in five, okay?”

And Rick just nodded, making his way towards the kitchen before dropping onto a chair heavily. 

Daryl came downstairs not too long after, a concerned look on his face as he walked into the kitchen before leaning against the counter. 

“I’m sorry”, Rick started, looking at Daryl before dropping his head. “I don’t know what I was thinking I just” He didn’t have an ending for that sentence. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking that morning, but he did know he wasn’t sorry. Not one bit. Unsure of what to do next, he got up. While assessing the quickest way out of the house, he heard the hunter step closer. 

“Rick”, Daryl said softly, gruffly, taking another step closer. “It’s okay”

Smiling softly, Rick looked up at him. “Yeah?“

“Yeah” And Daryl smiled, actually smiled. 

Rick wasn’t sure he’d ever seen that look on the hunter before, but he knew he wanted to see it every day for the rest of his life. Matching Daryl’s smile, he took the final step closer. “Good”

Their first first kiss had been a simple peck. Their second first kiss was a touching of lips filled with longing and love. Breaking apart, slightly breathless, Daryl looked unsure for a second. “We really doin this?”

Putting a warm hand on the back of Daryl’s neck, Rick nodded softly before pulling the hunter closer again. “Yeah…”


End file.
